


> bend over desk

by Carmarthen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Madeleine Era, Punish Me M. le Maire, Role-Playing Game, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> enter the Mairie<br/>You see M. le Maire sitting at his desk. He is wearing a green coat. He is very attractive.</p><p>> wait to be noticed<br/>M. le Maire ignores you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> bend over desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts), [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts), [Icarus5800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus5800/gifts), [reconditarmonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [> bend over desk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786679) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen), [xz0582](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xz0582/pseuds/xz0582)



> I don't know if this is as funny as the idea was last night, but if it is, all the good lines are from sath, voksen, and reconditarmonia.
> 
> Most of the dialogue is Hugo via Hapgood.

> enter the Mairie  
You see M. le Maire sitting at his desk. He is wearing a green coat. He is very attractive.

> wait to be noticed  
M. le Maire ignores you.

> wait to be noticed  
M. le Maire ignores you.

> clear throat  
M. le Maire is reading his paper upside-down.

> wait to be noticed  
"Well! What is it? What is the matter, Javert?"

> apologize to M. le Maire  
M. le Maire is confused.

> beg for punishment  
"You exaggerate your fault. Javert, you deserve promotion instead of degradation."

> sob internally  
You experience intense sexual frustration.

> look around  
I don't understand.

> look at the room  
You see a desk, a fireplace, and M. le Maire.

> bend over M. le Maire  
I don't understand.

> bend over fireplace  
The room is very warm.

> loosen cravat  
Your cravat is loosened.

> bend over desk  
"Javert, what are you doing?" M. le Maire's voice sounds strange.

> take green coat  
M. le Maire is upset.

> give back coat  
M. le Maire is still upset.

> comfort M. le Maire  
I don't understand.

> "comfort" M. le Maire  
M. le Maire bends you over the desk. You have seen the face of God.

GAME OVER

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate voksen ending:
> 
>  
> 
> _> bend over desk_  
>  _Your butt has been eaten by a grue ^H^H^H^H mayor_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [> do you permit it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783938) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
